


No Smoke without Fire

by JuuuuuJ



Category: RPS - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuuuuJ/pseuds/JuuuuuJ
Summary: Asher和Jack，某一个晚上，在宾馆房间，可能发生过或根本不存在的事。*未成年吸烟预警





	No Smoke without Fire

  
  
Jack一手夹着烟，一手捏着果汁，趴在床上看手机。那边发出三四条，他才懒洋洋地回一句，翘起拿着饮料盒的那只手的小拇指，慢吞吞地敲字。

 

对方是前些日子在派对上熟悉起来的女孩，要不是她的头像是自拍照片，Jack还真有点想不起来她长什么样子。

 

Asher半窝在床角的阴影里，膝盖上放着一本物理书，上一次他抬头时Jack在滋滋地吸果汁，这一次他瞄过去的时候对方在吞云吐雾。热带水果和万宝路能混出什么味道呢，他也有点想尝尝。

 

 

这样想着的时候Jack突然尖着嗓子叫了一声，原来是果汁洒到手机屏幕上了。抬眼发现Asher在看他，Jack挑挑眉：“不是复习物理吗，怎么，万有引力引到我这儿来了？”说完俯下身，伸舌头把手机上的果汁舔了个干净。屏幕的冷光照得他睫毛像松针，灵巧的舌尖是熟透了的浆果红。

 

不等Asher开口，Jack又用手肘夹起手机，把它丢到他摊开的物理书上。

 

 “帮我回一句。”

 

 

按照他的指挥，Asher敲下“再说吧，我要睡了。”发了过去，指腹沿着他唾液留下的干涸痕迹滑动。同时不可避免地看到了两人之前的对话——女生分别发了两条裙子的照片，问觉得哪条更好看，Jack说你穿什么都好看；女生又说电影宣传期辛苦了，“周末想和我去哪玩吗？”，这之后才想起问“姑且再确认一下，你现在没有女朋友吧？”。

 

Jack回没有，后面加一个眨眼的emoji。

 

 

“你要和她在一起吗？”Asher问，尽量让语气听起来漫不经心。

 

Jack在床头桌的烟灰缸里捻灭烟头，反问道：“你嫉妒了？”

 

 “可能，大概，谁知道呢。她看起来很漂亮，也许她值得一个比你好的男朋友。”

 

Jack踹了他一脚：“你别找借口了，你明明就是嫉妒她，嫉妒她能和我在一起。”

 

 

Asher突然紧盯着他的眼睛，脸上带着一种Jack摸不清的表情：“我为什么要嫉妒她呢？你又不爱她。”

 

Jack听后不吱声了，沉默笼罩下来，房间外走廊里响起的脚步声和嬉闹声传过来都清清楚楚，他只是低头嘬着吸管。饮料盒早就空了，被他捏得扭扭歪歪。最终他小声嘀咕道：“那你想让我怎么做呢，她爱我。”他把已经变形的吸管咬在牙尖，“你知道的，我喜欢被人爱。”

 

 

Asher笑了，但不是发自内心的那种笑，这点Jack还是能轻易辨别出来的。“我知道。”他说：“ **但是，有时候我感觉你好像不喜欢被我爱着** 。”

 

Jack牙关间的塑料吸管不堪他的折磨，一下子破了，他狠狠咬在了自己的下嘴唇上。他痛地倒吸凉气，眼泪蓦地涌了出来。

 

“咬着了？”Asher说，类似大人说 _“我早就告诉过你”_ 时，那种了然的语气，“过来让我看看。”

 

 

Jack当然没有挪屁股，Asher就探过身子，伸出双手来捧他的脸。这样床头那盏壁灯就正好悬在Asher头上，像极了被他弄丢了的天使光环，他的面庞在亮处更显出成熟的棱角。心跳不受控制的加速，Jack别扭地偏过头不去看他。

 

结果Asher却钳住了他的下颚骨，几乎是强迫性地硬要与他对视。

 

**“就比如现在，你想要从我身边逃开的时候。”**

 

 

这回算是彻底勾起了Jack好斗那股劲儿，尽管他眼里还噙着看起来可怜兮兮的眼泪。

 

的确，要是论力气，Asher比他强太多，但他Jack也从来不是吃素的。他圈住Asher捏着他下巴的那只手，表面上梗着脖子不肯就范，其实已经暗暗算计好等会儿要突然扭头，一口咬上对方的虎口。

 

可他没想到的是，Asher早就布下温柔陷阱等着他。

 

待Jack呲着牙转过脸来，却只见Asher俊朗的脸放大在跟前，他就这样猝不及防跌进那一片碧绿的深潭。这家伙眼里的柔情几乎要淌出来，和手上使的力道一点也不相称。

 

被那双映着点点金光的绿眼睛望着，Jack的尖牙利齿一下子全收回去了，他半张着嘴，独独剩下柔软的双唇等着对方来侵略。

 

 

“瞧瞧，”Asher轻轻地说，摁住他的下唇，用大拇指碾着软肉，“都流血了，很痛吧。”说着他抬手去擦划下Jack脸颊的眼泪，反倒把姆指上沾的鲜红血珠抹在了他眼角。这让Jack看起来既危险又脆弱。Asher捧着他的脸，虔诚地凑上去，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在他颤抖的眼睑上。

 

Jack被他搞得晕乎乎的，但他还不会就那么轻易地放过对方：“给我把刚才的话讲清楚，你什么时候说过你爱我？我怎么不记得。”

 

 

Asher一歪头，扮无辜他最拿手了，“哎呀，我没说过吗？”

 

“没有！绝对没——”

 

他剩下的话被Asher用舌尖推回了喉咙里。

 

 

Asher攥着他后脑的卷发，把他压在床头，不断舔舐他嘴唇上的伤口，还贪婪地想尝出藏在他齿间的热带水果和香烟味。

来来回回亲得Jack又舒服又丝丝地痛，只得无力地揪着他的衣角。不管怎么说，这吻法对于迪士尼小王子来说有点过于下流了。

 

 

他正意乱情迷的时候，Asher突然退开一寸，两个人鼻尖堪堪相抵。“真的还用我说出来吗。”他朝Jack眨眨眼，笑起来，两个酒窝甜蜜地蹦了出来。

 

Jack看着他，吞了下口水。

 

这回是真笑没错了，他想，然后勾着Asher的脖子把他拽进了下一个吻。

 

【——E-n-d——】  


**Author's Note:**

> 到底还是搞rps了哈哈哈（挠头）感谢阅读！朋友们可以在wb找我玩呀👉JuuuuuuuJ（7个u


End file.
